Kat Angels VS Jason Voorhees
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: My OC character, Kat Angels, arrived in Camp Crystal Lake and found one of the legend killers, Jason Voorhees. Who will win? Kat or Jason? Read this crossover and find out.


***Kat Angels VS. Jason Voorhees***

-

At Camp Crystal Lake, Kat Angels is walking down the road at night where the full moon is shown up in the dark sky. Her arm was slashed from fighting a certain someone in her dream. Thank god she is alive right now. She really kicked the rival's ass in her dream. Those wounds on her arm was bleeding a bit, and her clothes were ripped. Her black top's left strape was ripped off. Her white shorts were stained in blood and had dirt marks.  
"I gotta find a place to stay the night in. I'll probably feel a little better in the morning. That Freddy Krueger nearly got my ass..." Kat said to herself. "I hope there's a cabin nearby." Rustling noises were heard on her right side. Kat turned quickly and took out her knife. "Hello?" She called out. She sees nothing but trees. "Hmph. Damn animals." Kat growled and continued to walk on. There is a sign ahead of her about a lake. She knew she is coming close to Crystal Lake. That means there's a cabin nearby. But, she also heard lots of stories about it. Not just about the lake, about a legend...Jason. Kat doesn't know for sure if Jason is alive, or he could be dead...  
"_AAAHHHHHHHH!_" A scream made Kat flinch a little. It sounded like it is coming from the camp. So Kat decided to run down the path to get the lake. As the noises were coming to a close, Kat immediantly stopped at her tracks after what she had saw with her own ruby eyes. A helpless teenage girl with brown hair was splashing around in the middle of the lake, screaming for help, but she was pulled down in the water. Kat went around the lake to get near the shore and the cabin was behind her. She noticed the lights were on in the cabin, but she doesn't know for sure if anyone else is in there. Suddenly, something is slowly coming out of the water to head to shore. But, it's a big male figure wearing a hockey mask, wearing ripped clothes, and holding a machette. No other than Jason Voorhees!  
"...Holy mother fuck!" Kat whispered in awe. "Jason Voorhees." The slasher stopped at his tracks, staring at Kat in silent. "You just won't die, will you? Well, you're not the only one I saw who doesn't want to die. I met some others. But, guess what? I won't die, either." Kat said with a smirk. All Jason would ever do is raise his weapon and swing it to cut Kat's head off, but the female killer ducked down in time. She took out her axe and glared at Jason. So, the fight is on. Kat swings her axe to Jason and it cuts through his side. Blood is splurting out. But, Jason grabbed the axe, he pulled it out of his side. Kat's eyes widened, still gripping on her weapon. Jason threw her across the lake. Kat felt the ground and stand on her feet, slowly turning to see Jason approaching her in motion. She slowly took out a knife and ran towards Jason and stabbed him in the chest where his heart is...that is if he had one. Kat took the knife out and decided to run towards the cabin. As she gets to the door, it opened to reveal a teenage boy with thick brown hair.  
"Whoa! Hey, sweet thing!" He said with a smile. "What's your hurry?" Kat grabbed his arm and threw him down on the ground and ran in the cabin. She uses the innocent teen as bait for Jason before he could go after Kat. "Hey, what're you doing? Who the hell are you?" The teen asked. A machete went through his body, and then it out. The teen fell on the ground, dead. Jason watched him in one second, then he walked inside the cabin.  
In one bedroom, Kat hid behind the door, holding chains, waiting for Jason to come in. Heavy footsteps were heard from the stairs. She knew it's Jason.  
_'That's right. Come and find me, you fucking monster.'_ She thought. She can see Jason's shadow on the floor. As he came all the way in the room, Kat placed the chains under his throat and jumped on his back and began to strangle him with all her might. She kept pulling the chains as Jason was struggling to get Kat off of him. Jason kept hitting the walls with Kat on his back, which made her yell in agony. But, it didn't make her get off him. Of course, Kat is in pain. The next thing that Jason did was to reach for Kat's leg and pull it. Kat released the chains as she was pulled and now she was upside down by Jason's grab of her leg. Starting to panic, Kat reached for her knife and stabbed Jason's leg, making him kneel a bit. Kat fell on the floor and began to kick his face with her knee, making him fall back. The machette was on the floor. Kat decided to pick it up and raise it above her head. Jason watched her launching the weapon down his face.  
"Say hello to your mother for me, Jason..." Kat said, panting a bit. Before she heads out, Jason's hand grabbed her ankle! Kat screamed in alarm and turn to see him, alive. She took out a knife and stabbed his wrist as many times as possible. His hand was now cut off. Kat took out her axe and chopped off Jason's head! The head rolled away from the body. Kat panted heavily, watching the body, making sure it didn't move.  
_'Jesus...'_ Kat thought. _'Good thing I took care of him.'_ So, Kat left the room, leaving the remains of Jason Voorhees. Now Kat had to rest in the different cabin and then leave in the morning before the cops could come to find evidence.  
The police arrived in the morning in Crystal Lake. They found a dead body of a teenage boy and a body of Jason Voorhees. But they could not find anyone else in the campsite. Little did the police and Kat Angels knew...the body of Jason Voorhees raises and about to cut off the cops' heads off!

***The End...?***


End file.
